I just cant
by AyuBaek
Summary: Byun baekhyun adalah seorang model kelas atas yang bersahabat dengan Nari. Pertemuan yang tidak disengaja, pertengkaran kecil hingga perasaan terpendam satu sama lain. Akankah mereka mengungkapkan perasaannya atau membiarkannya berlalu begitu saja?


**I just can't**

Author : Bacon14

Length : Oneshot

Genre : Sad romance, SchoolLife

Main Cast :

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- Kim Nari

\- Park Hyurin

\- Byun Sehun

Happy Reading😁😁😁

 **Nari POV**

Semua bermula sejak aku masuk ke sekolah SHS School di Seoul. Semua kehidupan sialku berawal darisana tetapi aku hanya berusaha menjalaninya dengan baik. Aku berpikir untuk lulus dan mendapatkan pekerjaan terbaik tanpa mempedulikan bagaimana aku menjalaninya. Semuanya membuatku lelah secara fisik dan batin tapi aku berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk tidak menyerah. Aku tahu appa dan eomma menyekolahkanku kesini dengan kerja keras mereka yang aku tahu sangat melelahkan. Aku hanya bisa membalas budi dengan belajar yang baik dan lulus dengan nilai terbaik. Namun, kehidupan tak semudah itu. Banyak fase kehidupan yang mengharuskanmu melupakan sesuatu agar dapat hidup lebih baik. Hal tersebut terjadi juga untukku.

Aku tidak cantik seperti Kim Taeyeon atau tidak seimut Park Seojun. Aku juga tidak sepintar Lee Hyojin atau Park Minah. Aku hanya seorang yeoja biasa yang menginginkan sebuah kebahagiaan dalam kehidupan sekolahku. Nyatanya tak semudah itu apalagi kalau kau dekat dengan seorang model kelas atas. Semua hanya ketidaksengajaan saja tetapi ketidaksengajaan itu membuatku harus menerima kesialan bertubi-tubi. Sial.. Aku membencimu Byun Baekhyun. Sayangnya aku juga mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun bodoh

 **Nari POV end**

Seorang yeoja berjalan dengan langkai lunglai dan matanya yang dikelilingi lingkar hitam menyedihkan. Tasnya tersampir di bahunya, membuat bahu mungilnya sedikit miring ke bawah. Yeoja yang akrab dipanggil Nari itu menatap kelasnya dengan horror. Astaga.. Dia lupa mengerjakan PR Jung sosaengnim. Matilah dia..

Nari berlari tergesa-gesa ke kelasnya dan duduk di samping sahabatnya. Ia mengambil buku PR sahabatnya dengan cepat dan menyalin jawaban yang tertera di buku itu. Hyurin -sahabatnya- menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Datang hampir terlambat, belum mengerjakan PR, tampilan yang berantakan dan ada apa dengan rambutnya? Rambutnya seperti terkena badai halilintar.

"Ya! Ada apa denganmu, babbo! Hyurin menjitak kepala sahabatnya dengan keras. Tangannya mengambil sisir di tasnya dan mulai menyisir rambut sahabatnya tanpa minat. Nari tak tertarik dengan apa yang dilakukan Hyurin padanya yang penting ia bisa menyelesaikan PR bodoh ini hingga selesai. Jari lentik Hyurin menari dengan indah di atas rambut Nari, membentuk sebuah kepangan rambut yang sangat cocok dengan Nari.

"Harusnya kau menjadi hair stylistku, eoh?" sindir Nari. Nari menutup bukunya dan melempar buku Hyurin ke atas mejanya. Ia menyangga kepalanya dengan tangannya dan menatap Hyurin secara intens.

"Wae? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti ini? Apa aku terlihat jelek?" Nari menggeleng dan tetap menatap Hyurin secara intens. Matanya seakan-akan ingin menembus kepala Hyurin.

"Huh... Mau dilihat berapa kali kau tetap cantik, Hyurin. Aish.. Aku itu tidak ada apa-apanya denganmu. Sepertinya aku salah berteman dengan primadona sepertimu. Aku iri padamu." dengus Nari. Hyurin menghela nafas panjang. Ia kira ada sesuatu di wajahnya atau apapun itu karena hal itu akan merusak wajah cantiknya.

"Ya! Kau juga cantik. Hanya saja kau tidak menyadarinya. Berhentilah menganggap dirimu jelek, Nari. Kau memiliki sesuatu yang membuat orang lain tertarik padamu." Nari menatap horror Hyurin dan menjauhkan tempat duduknya.

"Kau salah makan ya? Bicaramu aneh." Hyurin mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, tidak mau membahasnya lagi. Ia mendekat pada Nari dan membisikinya.

"Bagaimana caranya mendapatkan perhatian Baekhyun eoh? Aku ingin dekat dengannya." Nari memelototi sahabatnya. Tangannya membentuk tanda silang di depan dadanya. Kepalanya ikut menggeleng.

"Kau jangan mendekatinya juga. Cukup aku saja yang terkena masalah karenanya ya. Tidak cukupkah kau dekat dengan Chanyeol sunbae atau Kai sunbae? Cih.. Hidupmu terlalu bahagia dekat dengan mereka berdua dan sekarang kau mengincar model pecicilan itu? Hei.. Kemana selera tinggimu itu, Park Hyurin?" Hyurin mendengus kesal.

"Bantu aku kali ini saja. Aku hanya ingin dekat dengannya. Astaga sulit sekali mendekati Baekhyun. Tapi entah kenapa ia mudah sekali dekat denganmu. Aku iri padamu." Nari kembali menatap Hyurin dengan pandangan aneh. Seorang Hyurin yang cantik nan kaya iri pada seorang Nari yang tidak ada apa-apannya dengannya. Sulit dipercaya...

"Kalau aku bisa menjauhinya, aku akan lebih bersyu- YA! BAEKHYUN! LEPASKAN TANGANKU BODOH!" Baekhyun datang dan mencengkram tangan Nari lalu menariknya keluar kelas.

"Kan.. Aku juga ingin diperlakukan seperti itu." gumam Hyurin

 **Nari PoV**

"Ya! BAEKHYUN BABBO! LEPASKAN AKU!" Aku terus meronta dalam cengkraman Byun Baekhyun. Uh~ aku membencinya ketika ia mulai bertingkah memaksa seperti ini seakan-akan aku adalah pacarnya. Aku lelah berteriak dan membiarkan dirinya membawaku pergi.

"Masuk!" Ucapnya dingin. Aku kembali meronta namun tatapannya yang sangat tajam membuatku hanya pasrah saja. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti ini. Ia seperti... Orang yang berbeda. Bukan Baekhyun yang jahil dan ceria di sekitarku, melainkan Baekhyun yang dingin dan kasar. Sosok yang dulu membuatku sedikit enggan dekat dengannya.

 **Flashback On**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke sekolah. Uh~ rasanya menyenangkan ketika kau mulai menginjakkan kaki di sekolah barumu. Langkah kakiku begitu ringan dan bibirku menyenandungkan nada-nada riang. Aku gembira bisa masuk ke SMA favorit di Seoul. Ini merupakan impianku sejak aku mulai SMP. Aku ingin sekali masuk kesini karena disini banyak artis dan model yang masuk ke sekolah sini. Yah~ mencari peruntungan tidak salahkan?

Bruk..

Aku jatuh dengan tidak elitnya karena ditabrak. Ah~ ini buruk. Baru hari pertama sekolah sudah mendapatkan kesialan. Aku melihat wajah orang yang menabrakku dan menjerit tertahan dalam hati. Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun. Model kelas atas yang memiliki ketampanan tiada tara. Astaga~ dengan rambutnya yang berantakan, ia terlihat seksi dan dewasa. Aku ingin mengambil ponsel sebelum sebuah suara mengintrupsiku.

"Jangan memfotoku. Aku tidak suka difoto dan minta maaflah padaku karena kau menabrakku." ucapnya dengan dingin. What the-?! Kuakui memang ia sangat tampan dan termasuk salah satu namja yang ingin kutemui. Tapi melihat sikapnya, rasa sukaku langsung menghilang. Jelas-jelas dia yang menabrak bukan aku lalu ia memintaku minta maaf.

"Maaf ya, Tuan Byun. Tapi aku merasa aku tidak pernah menabrakku. Kau yang menabrakku lalu aku yang minta maaf. Tidak masuk akal.." ucapku sambil melipat tangan depan dada.

"Oh ya? Aku tidak merasa menabrakmu. Pergilah! Wajahmu membuatku muak." Ia mendorongku dengan mudahnya dan berlalu pergi. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan what the hell?! Aish~ aku tidak tahu ternyata di belakang kamera ia adalah orang yang dingin dan kasar. Aku berjanji tidak ingin dekat dengannya.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Aku merasa lelah sekali. Pelajaran telah usai dan rasanya aku ingin cepat pulang. Aku mengambil tasku dan melangkah keluar. Kepalaku terasa kaku dan bahuku pegal. Sekolah disini terlalu berat dan aku sedikit menyesal masuk kesini.

"Byun~ Maafkan aku. Tapi aku tidak bisa menerimamu. Pasti ada yang lebih baik dariku." Aku mendengar seorang yeoja yang suaranya seperti memohon-mohon. Aku penasaran dan mulai mendekatinya.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti ini, Jaeri. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku hanya untuk Suho. Suho tidak ada apa-apanya denganku. Aku tampan dan kaya sedangkan dia.. Hah.. Dia bahkan sangat miskin. Kau menyukai namja seperti itu eoh?" Mataku membulat. Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun dan di sebelahnya adalah Park Jaeri. Aktris yang dekat dengan Byun Baekhyun. Aku berusaha tidak mendengar lebih lanjut dan melangkah pergi. Namun satu teriakan Jaeri membuatku berhenti dan kembali tertarik mendengarnya.

"AKU TIDAK MENCINTAIMU, BYUN BAEKHYUN! CUKUP! JANGAN SEPERTI INI! AKU HANYA MENCINTAI SUHO. JANGAN MENGGANGGUKU TERUS! Aku lelah! Pulanglah, Baek. Kau mabuk! " Jeritnya. Baekhyun mencengkram tangan Jaeri dan menciumnya kasar. Uh~ pasti menyakitkan jika dirimu menjadi Jaeri. Jaeri memberontak namun kekuatan Baekhyun jauh lebih besar darinya.

"Aku akan menunggumu, Jaeri. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu semudah itu." Baekhyun menghempaskan Jaeri dan berjalan terhuyung-huyung. Aku terpaku dan diam di tempat tanpa tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku bermaksud untuk pergi namun suara Baekhyun menghentikanku.

"Apa kau mendengar semuanya, eoh?" Kakiku gemetar. Astaga~ kenapa pada saat ini kakiku gemetar? Aku menahan nafas ketika Baekhyun mendekatiku. Tatapannya menusukku dan mencekikku kuat-kuat. Aku benar-benar takut.

"A-aku tidak mendengar apapun. Aku harus pulang. Annyeong!" Baekhyun menahan tanganku. Ia melihatku lalu tersenyum pedih.

"Kenapa semua orang meninggalkanku? Kenapa semua orang tidak peduli padaku? Jaeri, eomma, appa, semuanya meninggalkanku sendiri." Aku membiarkannya berteriak di depanku. Yah~ aku sedikit bersimpati dengannya.

"Um~ siapa namamu? Ahh~ Kim Nari. Maukah kau menjadi temanku?" Tepat pada saat itu, ia ambruk di hadapanku. Astaga~ merepotkan sekali dan ia uh~ sangat berat. Aku membawanya dengan perlahan ke arah mobilku. Ia terlihat seperti anak kecil ketika tidur.

"Baiklah.. Mari kita berteman." Aku mengacak rambutnya dan membawanya ke apartemenku karena aku tidak tahu rumahnya dimana.

 **Nari Pov END**

 **Baekhyun Pov**

Sinar matahari memaksaku untuk bangun. Kepalaku sangat sakit. Aku tidak biasanya mabuk dan hell~ dimana aku? Aku harap tidak ada kabar buruk tentangku di internet. Aku merenggangkan tubuhku perlahan dan keluar dari kamar entah siapa.

Aku melihat seorang yeoja berbalut celemek dan sedang memasak di dapur. Yeoja siapa lagi itu? Kepalaku terlalu sakit untuk mengingatnya. Aku mendekatinya dan duduk di kursi meja makan. Decitan kursi itu membuatnya menoleh.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya, Baek-ssi." Aku seperti mengenalnya tapi dimana ya? Aku tidak ingat dan tidak peduli. Aku hanya mengendikkan bahu dan memakan omelet yang ia buat.

"Aku dimana dan kau siapa? Aku tidak kenal denganmu." Ia memicingkan matanya melihatku memakan omeletnya. Siapa yang peduli? Perutku lapar.

"Aku Kim Nari. Kemarin kau mabuk dan karena aku tidak tahu dimana rumahmu jadi aku membawamu ke apartemenku." Aku hanya mengangguk saja dan makan dengan diam. Omeletnya cukup enak. Aku meninggalkan piring yang sudah kosong dan pergi menuju pintu.

"Ya! Tidakkah kau tahu cara berterimakasih?" Teriaknya. Aku memutar bola mataku malas. Yeoja selalu seperti itu. Ckck... Menyebalkan sekali.

"Haruskah aku melakukan itu.. Ehm.. Siapa namamu tadi? Ah Kim Nari." Wajahnya merah padam sepertinya ia akan marah. Bagaimana dengan mengerjainya sedikit? Aku kembali mendekatinya dan menatapnya angkuh.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu berterimakasih. Namja bodoh! Sudah ditolong balasannya seperti ini. Harusnya aku membiarkanmu di sekolah. Pantas Park Jaeri tidak mau denganmu uh~ kau begitu buruk dan tidak cocok bersanding dengannya." Aku melihatnya menutup mulutnya sendiri. Bagaimana dia tahu tentang Jaeri? Oh shit~ pasti dia mendengar pembicaraanku kemarin. Dia menatapku takut. Jika berita ini menyebar tamatlah sudah karir modelku.

"Kau mendengarnya? Cih~ ternyata kau penguping ya." Aku semakin dekat dengannya dan menatap ke dalam matanya. Mata hazelnutnya menatapku dengan takut. Aku benar-benar ingin marah tapi matanya.. Mirip dengan Jaeri. Aku memegang dadaku nyeri. Beginikah ditolak seorang yeoja yang kau sayangi selama beberapa tahun ini? Aku seakan bisa melihat Jaeri yang ketakutan ketika melihatnya.

"Karena kau sudah mendengarnya, aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Aku akan mengambil tindakan." Aku lihat dia menelan ludahnya. Matanya masih bergetar takut. Well~ memang seharusnya dia takut tapi aku cukup bingung. Biasanya kalau seseorang mengetahui rahasia orang lain dia akan mengancam orang itu dengan rahasianya hingga dia tunduk. Sepertinya yeoja ini berbeda. Aku tertarik dengannya.

"Tolong jangan lakukan apapun! Aku janji tidak akan memberitahukan kepada siapapun. Jangan hancurkan keluargaku atau siapapun itu. Aku mohon, Tuan Baek. Aku tidak mau membahayakan siapapun." Jujur.. Aku ingin tertawa keras. Ucapannya tidak masuk akal. Apa dia menganggapku sebagai penjahat atau mafia? Hell~ dengan wajah tampan seperti ini?! Uh~ dia melukai harga diriku. Dia terlalu banyak nonton film. Tapi bermain-main sedikit dengannya tidak apalah. Mungkin akan menaikkan sedikit moodku.

"Ya baiklah. Aku tidak akan melukai keluargamu atau siapapun di sekitarmu dengan dua syarat." Dia menatapku dengan matanya dan sekali lagi nyeri di dadaku datang kembali.

"Pertama, jangan tatap aku dengan tatapanmu yang seperti itu. Intinya aku tidak suka melihat matamu. Kedua, kau harus menjadi temanku dan setia padaku." Dia sepertinya sedikit tidak setuju tapi ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Oh~ such like a puppy. Aku memiliki mainan baru.

"Oh ya panggil aku Baekhyun. Walaupun sekarang aku tuanmu kan?" Ia terlihat sedikit kesal dengan ucapanku. Namun ia kembali mengangguk. Kepalanya terus menunduk layaknya pelayan.

"Yasudah.. Tepati janjimu, Nari. Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah. " Tanganku menepuk bahunya dan pergi. Aku merasa hidup lagi dan hidupku tidak terasa membosankan. Aku memiliki teman yang lucu.

 **Baekhyun POV end**

 **Nari PoV**

"Pertama, jangan tatap aku dengan tatapanmu yang seperti itu. Intinya aku tidak suka melihat matamu. Kedua, kau harus menjadi temanku dan setia padaku." Aku mendelik sebal dengan ucapannya yang seenaknya. Tapi aku tidak bisa membahayakan hidup eomma appaku karena aku sangat menyayangi mereka berdua. Aku tidak tahu Baekhyun akan melakukan apa jika aku membocorkan rahasianya.

"Oh ya panggil aku Baekhyun. Walaupun sekarang aku tuanmu kan?" Aku benar-benar ingin menutup mulutnya yang seenaknya. Aku lihat ia berusaha menahan tawa. Ingin sekali kupamerkan taekwondo yang sempat kupelajari agar ia tidak tertawa. Aku benar-benar sebal. Kenapa aku sangat baik hati membawanya kemari dan sangat bodoh keceplosan bicara?

"Yasudah.. Tepati janjimu, Nari. Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah." Aku melihatnya menyeringai dan menepuk bahuku seolah mengejekku. Aish~ hari sialku akan dimulai dari hari ini.

 **Nari PoV end**

 **Flashback Off**

 **Baekhyun Pov**

Aku membutuhkan Nari. Jadi aku menariknya dan membawanya pergi. Ia memberontak. Setelah lelah, akhirnya ia diam dan tidak memberontak. Ketika aku membawanya ke dalam mobil, ia kembali memberontak. Tenaganya cukup kuat untuk ukuran seorang yeoja.

"Masuk!" Ucapku dingin. Aku tidak tahu nada suaraku akan sangat dingin. Nari tidak memberontak dan masuk ke dalam mobil dengan tenang. Aku tahu aku salah karena membawanya tanpa ijin.

"Baek.." Aku menoleh dan menatap sepasang matanya yang menatapku khawatir. Aku mendekatinya dan memeluk tubuhnya. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggungku menenangkan aku. Aku lelah sekali.

"Ya! Kemana Byun Baek yang jahil dan ceria itu? Tolong kembalikan Byun Baekku yang seperti itu." ucapnya pada supirku. Supirku hanya mengernyit dan berdeham pelan. Bibirku tertarik membentuk senyum simpul. Dia punya 1001 cara ajaib membuatku tertawa.

"Ya! Kau kenapa bodoh?" Aku menghela nafas sebelum bercerita.

"Aku bertemu Jaeri dan dia sedang mencari cincin pertunangan dengan Suho." Nari melihatku simpati dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mengelus-elus rambutku dan memberikanku beberapa kata penenang.

"Ya! Kau ini tampan dan tidak mungkin seorang yeoja tidak mau denganmu. Kehilangan satu yeoja tidak akan berpengaruh besar. Kau harus bangkit. You know move on?" Aku menekuk bibirku kesal. Mudah untuknya melupakan seseorang sedangkan aku sangat sulit untuk melupakan Jaeri. Dia temanku sejak SD.

"Kalau kau bagaimana? Apa kau salah satu yeoja yang menyukaiku?" Pipinya memerah dan tangannya refleks mencubit tanganku.

"Bisa-bisanya kau mengejekku, Byun Bacon?! Percayalah aku bukan salah satu yeoja yang antre menjadi pacarmu. I'm just your friend." Sekilas aku melihat rasa sakit di wajahnya namun langsung berganti dengan wajah ceria dan jahilnya. Aku tidak tahu apa mungkin aku salah lihat atau bagaimana? Tapi apa mungkin Nari mencintaiku?

 **Baekhyun Pov end**

 **Nari Pov**

"Kalau kau bagaimana? Apa kau salah satu yeoja yang menyukaiku?" Glek.. Aku menelan ludah mendengar ucapannya. Aku tahu dia jahil tapi aku tidak memungkiri perasaan itu. Aku memang menyukainya. Aish... Pipiku pasti memerah.. Sial.

"Bisa-bisanya kau mengejekku, Byun Bacon?! Percayalah aku bukan salah satu yeoja yang antre menjadi pacarmu. I'm just your friend." ucapku. Aku menghela nafas sesaat sebelum tersenyum kembali. "I'm just your friend" membuatku kembali ke kenyataan bahwa hidup tidak seindah kelihatannya. Aku tidak mungkin menjadi seseorang yang spesial untuknya.

"Ya memang benar kau adalah temanku. My bestfriend ever." Mendengarnya mengucapkan hal seperti itu, membuatku sedikit terluka. Aku tahu aku harus menghentikan perasaan ini sebelum merajalela. Yah... Memang tidak seharusnya aku merusak hubungan persahabatan kita. Aku melihatnya tersenyum. Tangan kami saling bertautan tapi aku tahu makna genggamannya. Seorang sahabat yang tidak ingin kehilangan sahabatnya bukan sepasang kekasih.

"Baek, kita mau kemana?" Aku melihat papan nama Seoul sudah jauh di belakang. Orang sebelahku ini benar-benar sulit ditebak.

"Aku ingin ke makam ibuku." Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Bukankah ibunya masih sehat-sehat saja kemarin? Ia melihat kebingungan di wajahku. Ia menghela nafas sebelum bercerita.

"Ibuku memang sudah lama meninggal. Ibuku meninggal karena pendarahan. Ayahku menikah kembali dan sekarang aku memiliki seorang ibu tiri. Kau tahu aku sangat lelah menghadapi ibu tiriku yang memperlakukanku sebagai mesin ATM. Setiap hari ayahku tidak ada di rumah dan kembali dalam keadaan mabuk. Ayahku selalu terlilit hutang dan aku harus bekerja keras untuk membayarnya. Ibuku lebih gila lagi. Ia sangat suka berjudi. Ia akan memukulku dengan rotan jika aku pulang tanpa uang. Makanya aku lebih suka di luar rumah. Kau tidak pernah tahu rasanya tinggal dalam rumah tapi seperti tinggal dalam neraka. Aku kesepian. Sangat kesepian. Aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk sekedar memelukku dan memberiku kata-kata penyemangat. Aku memang namja tapi aku tidak bisa setiap hari sekuat itu. Ada kalanya aku benar-benar lelah dan membutuhkan sandaran. Jaeri adalah satu-satunya sahabatku dan tahu mengenai kisah kelamku. Aku benar-benar takut kehilangan Jaeri seperti sekarang. Aku takut ia menjauh." Aku tidak tahu harus berekspresi apa-apa. Aku baru mengenalnya beberapa bulan jadi aku kurang tahu dan tidak mau ikut campur dalam urusan keluarganya. Memang aku siapa ikut campur dalam urusan keluarganya?

"Aku ikut sedih, Baek. Aku kira kehidupanmu bahagia karena kau selalu tertawa."

"Tidak selamanya ketika aku tertawa artinya aku bahagia, Nari. Aku tahu ketika aku terus berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hidup." Baekhyun tersenyum miris. Aku dapat merasakan suaranya bergetar. Aku tahu ia menahan tangis dan berusaha terlihat kuat. Aku juga akan menangis jika berada di posisinya. Mataku melirik ke arah bunga bakung putih dan coklat berbentuk hati di jok belakang.

"Itu semua untuk ibumu?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Bunganya memang untuk ibuku tapi coklatnya yasudahlah aku tidak ingin mengingatnya. Kau makan saja kalau kau mau. Aku tahu kau suka dengan coklat. Kebetulan itu coklat kesukaanmu." Mataku berbinar mendengar ucapannya. Aku mengambil coklat berbentuk hati tersebut dan memakannya sedikit demi sedikit. Rasanya meleleh di lidah dan aku menyukainya.

"Anak kecil!" Baekhyun mendekati pipiku dan mengusap bekas coklat disana. Uh~ kenapa disini berubah menjadi tempat yang sangat panas ya? Nafas Baekhyun terasa hangat membelai pipiku. Oh tuhan.. Rasanya aku akan mati jika ia tidak mau menjauh.

"Nari, gomawo atas semuanya." Baekhyun mengecup pipiku lembut dan tersenyum jahil. Aku sepertinya akan pingsan, Tuhan. Tolong selamatkan aku sekarang. Aku bisa gila berada dalam satu mobil dengannya.

"N-ne.." Baekhyun menjauh dari wajahku sambil terkikik geli. Astaga.. Rasanya seperti ia benar-benar mencintaiku bukan hanya bercanda saja. Aku tahu semua hanya bercanda tapi boleh kan aku mengkhayal sedikit bersamanya?

 **Nari Pov End**

Setelah beberapa saat, Baekhyun dan Nari tiba di suatu pemakaman. Baekhyun mengambil bunga dari jok belakang dan membawanya bersama Nari. Setelah beberapa saat, Baekhyun menemukan sebuah makam yang terlihat tidak terawat.

"Nari, tolong aku membersihkannya." Baekhyun mencabuti rumput di sekitarnya sedangkan Nari membersihkan tulisan di makam dengan air. Setelah memanjatkan doa, Baekhyun mulai berbicara. Nari hanya terdiam tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Eomma... Aku tidak tahu kenapa eomma harus pergi secepat ini. Eomma harusnya melihat aku sukses. Lihatlah anak cengengmu ini menjadi model yang tampan dan digilai semua yeoja. Eomma... Apa eomma disana baik-baik saja? Disini aku tidak baik-baik saja. Aku lelah dengan appa dan eomma tiriku. Aku ingin mati saja rasanya tapi aku tahu eomma pasti tidak menginginkannya. Jadi, aku berusaha agar aku bisa hidup dengan baik. Oh ya... Perkenalkan dia adalah Kim Nari. Cantik, bukan? Dia bukan pacarku tapi dia sahabat terbaik yang kumiliki. Tapi sepertinya dia akan menjadi yeojachinguku kelak. Jaeri meninggalkanku, eomma. Aku membutuhkan eomma. Aku rindu eomma." Baekhyun menundukkan kepala dan memeluk batu nisan eommanya. Bahunya bergetar seiring rintik-rintik hujan datang.

"Baek.. Kita pulang ya. Eommamu pasti tidak mau kau sakit." Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengikuti Nari ke mobil. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka berdua hanya diam tanpa suara. Larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

 **Nari Pov**

"Apa kau kemarin diajak kencan Baekhyun? Aku melihatmu ditarik oleh Baekhyun. Astaga dia tampan sekali. Apa kau kemarin diajak kencan? Ya! Jawablah, Kim Nari." Aku hanya memutar bola mataku malas. Ocehan Hyurin membuat moodku makin buruk. Aku hanya memakai headsetku tanpa peduli ocehan Hyurin yang makin menjadi.

"Ya! Kau kenapa, Nari. Kau mengabaikanku sejak tadi." Hyurin melepas headsetku dengan paksa hingga ponselku hampir jatuh. Aku menatapnya kesal namun Hyurin menatapku tidak kalah kesal.

"Aku sedang unmood. Jangan ganggu aku, Hyurin-ah." Aku menenggelamkan wajahku dalam lipatan tangan. Hyurin menoel-noel lenganku. Astaga... Kalau sikapnya sudah seperti ini aku benar-benar tidak suka.

"Apa kau ditolak Baekhyun?" Aku melihat Hyurin dengan aneh. Hyurin mengotak-atik ponselnya dan memperlihatkannya padaku. Sebuah chat pendek dari Baekhyun.

"Dia bertanya padaku apa kau baik-baik saja? Memang kau kenapa? Kau uring-uringan sejak tadi. Aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini." Hyurin mengelus rambutku. Aku menyerah dan mulai bercerita.

"Kemarin Baekhyun mengajakku ke pemakaman ibunya. Dia menceritakan kisah kelamnya. Astaga... Aku hanya memikirkan nasibnya. Baekhyun yang malang." Hyurin menepuk bahuku perlahan.

"Kau tahu Baekhyun adalah namja yang kuat. Pasti ia bisa menyelesaikan masalah apapun. Lagipula Baekhyun punya kau, temannya. Kecuali statusmu berubah jadi kekasihnya. Yah... Mungkin itu lebih membantu dari sekedar seorang teman. Hehe." Ucapan Hyurin masuk akal juga. Jika aku jadi pacarnya, aku akan lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun tapi aku bukanlah yeoja yang memaksakan perasaanku. Aku tahu Baekhyun masih sangat sayang Jaeri dan aku tidak mau mengusiknya lebih jauh.

"Hubungan pertemanan sudah lebih dari cukup untukku." ucapku. Aku meninggalkan Hyerin dan pergi ke atap sekolah.

"AKU INGIN MATI!" Aku tertegun mendengar suara teriakan seseorang. Aku mengenal suara ini.. Ini Byun Baekhyun. Aku langsung membuka pintu atap sekolah dan melihat pecahan kaca di sekitar Baekhyun. Baekhyun pasti ingin bunuh diri.

"Kemana janjimu pada eommamu, bodoh!" Aku merobek bajuku dan membalut luka pada tangannya. Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar hebat. Bibirnya bergemelatuk. Aku mengelus kepalanya dan menciumi kepalanya. Aku tahu ia benar-benar lelah.

"Nari.. Jangan pergi tinggalkan aku. Okay? Kalau kau pergi seperti Jaeri atau eomma mungkin aku akan mati." ucapnya. Matanya bergetar ketakutan. Matanya memandangku dengan tatapan ketakutan dan menusukku. Aku mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukanku.

Tadi malam setelah mengantarku pulang, Jaeri ditemukan meninggal karena overdosis obat. Jaeri meninggal setelah bertengkar hebat dengan Suho. Setelah Baekhyun mengantarku pulang Baekhyun ke rumah Jaeri. Saat itu, Baekhyun ingin pulang dari rumah Jaeri dan ketika Baekhyun akan pergi... Baekhyun mendengar suara pecahan kaca. Dia langsung berlari ke kamar Jaeri dan mendobrak pintunya. Ia menemukan Jaeri terkapar dengan busa putih di bibirnya. Sampai sekarang, Baekhyun masih tidak percaya Jaeri telah meninggal. Apalagi Jaeri meninggal di pelukannya.

"Jaeri tidak akan tenang jika kau seperti ini, Baek." Aku sangat tahu bagaimana Baekhyun begitu terpukul atas kematian Jaeri. Bagaimanapun Jaeri adalah sahabatnya sekaligus orang yang ia cintai. Sulit sekali untuk melepaskannya.

"Aku masih belum rela dia pergi. Dia bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Kenapa dia harus pergi?" Baekhyun memelukku semakin erat. Nafasnya mulai tersengal-sengal. Sial... Dimana obat asmanya? Aku memegang tangan Baekhyun yang memegang dadanya erat. Keringatnya mulai bercucuran.

Aku berlari ke kelasnya dan mengambil tasnya. Aku berusaha berlari sekencang mungkin ke atap sekolah. Kondisi Baekhyun tidak bisa dibilang baik. Bajunya berantakan dan keringat dingin meluncur bebas di dahinya. Aku langsung memberikan obat asmanya dan kondisinya lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Jaeri, berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku okay?" Aku mengangguk dan kembali memeluknya. Untuk beberapa hari ini, aku harus bersamanya terus karena aku takut dia melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Aku tidak mau kehilangan Baekhyun.

Semua syuting model diberhentikan sementara sampai Baekhyun pulih kembali. Selama 1 minggu yang berat ini, aku tinggal di rumah Baekhyun dan mengurusnya. Kadang-kadang pada malam hari Baekhyun akan berteriak dan menangis. Aku tahu kondisi tubuhnya juga tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Asmanya sering kambuh berkali-kali. Aku benar-benar prihatin sebagai sahabatnya. Lebih parahnya lagi, ia selalu memanggilku Jaeri. Kuakui mataku dan mata Jaeri mirip tapi aku juga tidak tahan jika terus begini. Bagaimana rasanya diperlakukan sebagai orang lain dan kau harus berpura-pura menjadi orang itu? Sangat sulit.

Keadaan Baekhyun mulai membaik tapi halusinasinya tentang diriku sebagai Jaeri makin menjadi. Ia membuatku melakukan hal yang biasa Jaeri lakukan. Aku tidak terbiasa dan kesulitan melakukannya tapi aku memakluminya karena Baekhyun sedang sakit. Aku lelah menjadi Jaeri. Aku adalah Nari bukan Jaeri.

"Jaeri-ah, kajja kita ke toko puding. Ah~ kau suka rasa mangga kan?" Baekhyun menarikku dan membawaku ke toko puding. Mangga itu buah yang paling kubenci dan aku terpaksa memakannya sebagai Jaeri.

"Jaeri-ah, ayo kita ke toko bunga. Aku akan membelikanmu bunga babybreath kesukaanmu." Babybreath adalah bunga yang paling sering membuatku bersin-bersin. Alhasil, ketika tiba di toko bunga aku langsung bersin-bersin dan keesokan harinya terserang flu.

"Jaeri-ah, ayo kita main flying fox seperti dulu. Aku kangen sekali." Permintaan itu membuatku masuk rumah sakit selama sehari karena tekanan darahku langsung turun drastis. Aku sangat takut dengan ketinggian dan Baekhyun mengajakku main flying fox di lereng pegunungan yang bawahnya berupa jurang dan lembah.

Masih banyak permintaan gila yang dilakukan Baekhyun dan aku hanya menyanggupinya. Tubuhku lelah dan batinku juga lelah. Aku seperti tidak mengenal Nari dalam diriku dan malah lebih mengenal Jaeri. Setiap pulang sekolah aku langsung ke rumah Baekhyun dan menjadi Jaeri-nya. Membuatnya tertawa, menjaganya, dan mengurusnya dengan baik. Aku tidak pernah mendengar ia memanggilku Nari lagi sejak kejadian di atap sekolah. Beberapa kali manager Baekhyun membawanya ke ahli psikologis dan seringkali Baekhyun kabur. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menghadapinya.

Suatu hari aku bertemu adik Baekhyun, Byun Sehun, yang lebih muda 1 tahun darinya. Kian hari aku makin dekat dengan Sehun hingga aku akhirnya lebih memilih Sehun daripada Baekhyun. Aku tahu keputusanku salah tapi aku juga sangat lelah menjadi Jaeri. Aku bukan Jaeri aku adalah Nari dan hanya Sehun yang mengerti hal itu. Salahkah aku lebih memilih Sehun? Perasaanku pada Baekhyun masih sama. Aku masih mencintai dan menyayanginya tapi aku tidak bisa terus berharap pada Baekhyun ketika dia masih tidak bisa melupakan Jaeri. Salahkah aku tidak bisa bertahan di sisinya? Ketika ada orang yang mencintaiku, kenapa aku tidak mencoba untuk mencintainya? Hidup harus terus berjalan. Tidak selamanya aku harus berada di sisi Baekhyun. Aku yakin ia menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku.

Baekhyun dimasukkan ke rumah sakit dan dirawat hingga 2 tahun. Saat itu, aku telah kuliah dan masih menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun. Aku merasa sakit setiap menjenguk Baekhyun. Tangan dan kakinya diikat dan setiap kali ia melihatku ia selalu berteriak Jaeri. Hatiku sakit mendengarnya masih meneriakkan Jaeri. Apa tidak ada bagian dari hatinya yang masih mengingatku? Semenjak saat itu, aku tidak pernah menemui Baekhyun dan menghilang dari hadapannya.

Setelah 5 tahun berlalu, kehidupanku sangat bahagia. Aku menikah dengan Sehun dan sedang hamil anaknya. Aku merindukan Baekhyun dan aku sangat berharap ia datang ke pernikahanku. Sayangnya, ia tidak pernah datang. Mungkin ia sudah lupa denganku dan memulai hidupnya yang baru.

Suatu hari...

"Ayo kita ke kedai es krim dan beli es krim kesukaanmu okay? Jangan ngambek ya." Sehun menggandeng tanganku dan membawaku ke kedai es krim. Perasaanku sedikit tidak enak saat sekilas aku lihat Baekhyun. Mungkin hanya perasaanku, pikirku.

"Nari.." Suaranya membuatku benar-benar merindukannya. Astaga.. Ia tetap saja tampan. Sehun melirikku sesaat. Aku tahu ia juga rindu hyungnya tapi ia mengalah padaku dan membiarkan aku berbicara pada Baekhyun terlebih dahulu. Mata Baekhyun melirik tanganku dan tangan Sehun yang saling berkaitan.

"Apa aku terlambat mengungkapkan perasaanku?" tanyanya. Aku merasa sangat bersalah. Sungguh bersalah. Maafkan aku Baekhyun.

"Hyung aku bisa jelaskan i-" Baekhyun menatap tajam Sehun dan menyuruhnya berhenti bicara.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku kau pacarnya Sehun? Aku kira ketika aku keluar dari rumah sakit keparat itu aku bisa bersamamu dengan normal. Aku mencintaimu, Nari. Maafkan aku baru sadar saat ini tapi aku sudah mencintaimu lebih lama dari dia." Baekhyun melirik Sehun tajam. Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau masih sakit saat itu, Baek." Baekhyun semakin mendekatiku.

"Lalu? Apa karena aku sakit lalu kau meninggalkanku? Kau janji tidak akan meninggalkanku, Nari!" Bentaknya.

"Hyung cukup!" Sehun berusaha menahan Baekhyun dan menghalanginya berbicara denganku.

"Aku tidak habis pikir denganmu Nari. Kau mencintai adikku sendiri. Tidak adakah namja lain selain dia yang harus kau cintai. Kau tahu aku sangat membenci Sehun. DIA YANG MEMBUNUH IBUKU, NARI!" Aku melihat Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"Aku bersumpah hyung. Aku tidak pernah membunuh eomma."

"Jangan kau sebut ibuku dengan eomma. Kau harus tahu Nari, saat eomma melahirkan dia, eomma meninggal karena pendarahan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan salah dia hah? Dan apalagi ini kenapa kau merebut Nariku? Aku tidak pernah punya adik bernama Sehun. Kau tahu Nari, dia sangat disayangi appa dan eomma tiriku sedangkan aku dibuang dan dijadikan mesin ATM. Aku pernah bercerita padamu kan?" Cerita ini cukup memusingkan. Aku tahu Sehun adiknya Baekhyun tapi Sehun tidak pernah bercerita bahwa dia adik biologis Baekhyun. Aku kira dia hanyalah adik tiri Baekhyun dan aku tidak memusingkannya. Baekhyun juga tidak pernah bercerita tentang adiknya. Semua hal ini mengejutkanku dan membuatku pusing.

"Maafkan aku Nari. Aku tidak pernah menceritakan yang sebenarnya padamu." ucap Sehun. Aku menelan ludahku dan badanku mulai limbung. Tangan Sehun langsung menangkapku. Fakta-fakta ini sangat memusingkan.

"Kau harus jaga kandunganmu, Nari." Ucapan Sehun membuat Baekhyun lebih terkejut lagi. Baekhyun mencengkram kerah Sehun dan memukulnya sekuat tenaga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Nari hah? Cih~ sudah membunuh eomma kau mengambil Nari dan menghamilinya." Sehun balik memukul Baekhyun.

"Sadarlah hyung. Kami sudah menikah ketika hyung hilang entah kemana setelah keluar rumah sakit. Kau tidak percaya? Lihatlah ini." Sehun memperlihatkan sebuah cincin berlian di jari manisku.

"Nari jawab aku. Apa kau masih mencintaiku?" Nada suaranya terdengar lemah. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Ketika kita masih di bangku sekolah memang aku mencintaimu Baek. Tapi perasaan itu lama-lama memudar. Aku memang menemanimu dan mengurusmu tapi apa pernah kau menganggapku sebagai Nari? Kau menganggapku sebagai Jaeri. Aku lelah. Harusnya kau tahu itu. Pernahkah kau merasakan harus menjadi orang lain setiap hari? Aku beberapa kali hampir mati karena menjadi Jaeri. Apa kau tahu aku phobia ketinggian dan ruang gelap? Pada saat itu kau mengajakku yang kau anggap sebagai Jaeri ke lereng pegunungan dan rumah hantu. Kau tidak tahu Baek rasanya bagaimana. Aku bahkan dirawat di rumah sakit karena ulahmu. Maafkan aku, Baek. Kau memang menemani aku dari dulu. Kau memang sahabat dan orang yang aku cintai. Tapi aku tidak bisa bertahan terus, Baek. Sehun datang dan membantuku. Ia juga menghiburku ketika kau memperlakukanku seperti itu. Apa salah jika aku menaruh perasaan lebih padanya?" Wajah Baekhyun pucat pasi. Aku tahu ucapanku sangat menusuk perasaannya tapi aku juga tidak mau terus berada dalam masa lalunya.

"Maafkan aku, Nari. Sungguh... Aku masih mencintaimu. Apa tidak ada lagi kesempatan untukku?"

"Maaf Baek. Aku sudah menikah dengan Sehun dan aku sangat mencintainya. Aku juga sedang hamil dan aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Sehun. Kita bisa menjadi sahabat, Baek. Seperti saat di sekolah dulu." Aku tersenyum sedih.

"Maafkan aku, Nari. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Aku juga tidak bisa menjadi sahabatmu. Melihatmu mengingatkanku akan perasaanku. Selamat tinggal, Nari. Semoga kau berbahagia dengan Sehun. Gomawoyo, Nari." Aku berusaha mencegahnya untuk pergi tapi tubuhku terlalu lemas untuk berlari. Aku tidak bisa membahayakan nyawa anakku.

Sejak saat itu, aku tidak pernah melihat Baekhyun. Aku juga tidak pernah mencari tahu tentang Baekhyun. Aku tidak ingin mengenang masa laluku yang terlalu menyakitkan. Sekarang aku hidup bahagia dengan pilihanku.

"Nari, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Aku tidak mau kau dan anakku sakit, ne?" Aku mengangguk dan memeluk tubuh Sehun.

"Saranghae, Nari."

"Nado saranghae, Sehun."

END


End file.
